Indoleamine 2,3-dioxygenase (IDO; also known as IDOL) is an IFN-γ target gene that plays a role in immunomodulation. IDO is an oxidoreductase and one of two enzymes that catalyze the first and rate-limiting step in the conversion of tryptophan to N-formyl-kynurenine. It exists as a 41 kD monomer that is found in several cell populations, including immune cells, endothelial cells, and fibroblasts. IDO is relatively well-conserved between species, with mouse and human sharing 63% sequence identity at the amino acid level. Data derived from its crystal structure and site-directed mutagenesis show that both substrate binding and the relationship between the substrate and iron-bound dioxygenase are necessary for activity. A homolog to IDO (IDO2) has been identified that shares 44% amino acid sequence homology with IDO, but its function is largely distinct from that of IDO. (See, e.g., Serafini P, et al., Semin. Cancer Biol., 16(1):53-65 (February 2006) and Ball, H. J. et al., Gene, 396(1):203-213 (July 2007)).
IDO plays a major role in immune regulation, and its immunosuppressive function manifests in several manners. Importantly, IDO regulates immunity at the T cell level, and a nexus exists between IDO and cytokine production. In addition, tumors frequently manipulate immune function by upregulation of IDO. Thus, modulation of IDO can have a therapeutic impact on a number of diseases, disorders and conditions.
A pathophysiological link exists between IDO and cancer. Disruption of immune homeostasis is intimately involved with tumor growth and progression, and the production of IDO in the tumor microenvironment appears to aid in tumor growth and metastasis. Moreover, increased levels of IDO activity are associated with a variety of different tumors (Brandacher, G. et al., Clin. Cancer Res., 12(4):1144-1151 (Feb. 15, 2006)).
Treatment of cancer commonly entails surgical resection followed by chemotherapy and radiotherapy. The standard treatment regimens show highly variable degrees of long-term success because of the ability of tumor cells to essentially escape by regenerating primary tumor growth and, often more importantly, seeding distant metastasis. Recent advances in the treatment of cancer and cancer-related diseases, disorders and conditions comprise the use of combination therapy incorporating immunotherapy with more traditional chemotherapy and radiotherapy. Under most scenarios, immunotherapy is associated with less toxicity than traditional chemotherapy because it utilizes the patient's own immune system to identify and eliminate tumor cells.
In addition to cancer, IDO has been implicated in, among other conditions, immunosuppression, chronic infections, and autoimmune diseases or disorders (e.g., rheumatoid arthritis). Thus, suppression of tryptophan degradation by inhibition of IDO activity has tremendous therapeutic value. Moreover, inhibitors of IDO can be used to enhance T cell activation when the T cells are suppressed by pregnancy, malignancy, or a virus (e.g., HIV). Although their roles are not as well defined, IDO inhibitors may also find use in the treatment of patients with neurological or neuropsychiatric diseases or disorders (e.g., depression).
Small molecule inhibitors of IDO have been developed to treat or prevent IDO-related diseases. For example, the IDO inhibitors 1-methyl-DL-tryptophan; p-(3-benzofuranyl)-DL-alanine; p-[3-benzo(b)thienyl]-DL-alanine; and 6-nitro-L-tryptophan have been used to modulate T cell-mediated immunity by altering local extracellular concentrations of tryptophan and tryptophan metabolites (WO 99/29310). Compounds having IDO inhibitory activity are further reported in WO 2004/094409.
In view of the role played by indoleamine 2,3-dioxygenase in a diverse array of diseases, disorders and conditions, and the limitations (e.g., efficacy) of current IDO inhibitors, new IDO modulators, and compositions and methods associated therewith, are needed.